icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IWant a World Record
iWant a World Record is the tenth episode of the first season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. Plot Carly and her friends, Sam and Freddie, want to break a world record for the longest web cast, which has to be longer than 24 hours and 8 minutes. They struggle to stay awake so that they won't be disqualified in being in the Jonas Book of World Records. Spencer builds an electric sculpture at the same time and flirts with the woman who is in charge of the World Record (she tells him she has a boyfriend). When Spencer shows his completed sculpture on iCarly, it takes so much power to work, there is a power failure when he turns it on, eliminating the iCarly team from breaking the world record. However, the sculpture Spencer made won a world record for the most moving parts on a sculpture. Feeling guilty for wrecking iCarly's shot at a world record, he lets Carly and her friends Sam and Freddie add another piece to the sculpture so they are included in the record as well. The iCarly crew meet the woman's boyfriend, who holds the record of going the longest time without blinking. The world's fattest priest comes to visit Sam, but is not shown, due to falling through the floor before getting to the Shays' apartment. Trivia *In this episode, Sam and Carly go "Street Fishing" on iCarly. Although, in "iWant My Website Back," Carly is pulled up on a wire from an alley through the same exact ''window. Also, in "iStakeout" Carly watches a 'Bouncy Jogger Man' same windows, which, if there was an alley next to the building, Carly couldn't see anything. *There is currently no world record for the longest webcast. *The part where Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer pose for the group picture was shown on the theme song's last scene (for Season 1 only). *The Jonas Book of World Records is a parody of the Guiness Book of World Records *When Carly and Sam were tired, Freddie was tired too. But after Carly and Sam are awake from ice water, Freddie was wide awake '''without' sticking his head in ice water. *In the book version of this episode the world's fattest priest is only the world's fattest man. *There is a video of a kid tickling himself. In reality, it is actually impossible to tickle yourself. *This is the first time Sam uses duct tape. The second is in iSpeed Date where she duct tapes Carly to a chair and the third time is in iSell Penny-Tees where she uses it on a girl's arm. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Sam: the world record book This thing is full of top-notch freaks, mutants and psychos! Carly: All your favorite things! Sam: I know! Freddie: Most downloaded image. Fastest computer processor. Sam: Most boring words ever. Freddie: We were down for about four seconds. Carly: Well... that's not a problem, right? Marilyn: I'm sorry, but to break the world record, your webshow had to be continuous. Carly: But haven't you ever heard of the five second rule? Marilyn: That's for eating food off the floor. Carly: Well, I feel that that rule could apply here nicely! Spencer: You're making me feel guilty, like the whole thing was my fault. Sam and Freddie glare at him Spencer: Oh, yeah... Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: iWant MY OWN World Record! 110 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:DVDs Category:Images Category:World Record